Apenas Uma Noite
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Scully ao ler o seu diário em uma noite de insônia, ela começa a analisar a sua situação.


Titulo: Apenas uma Noite

Nº: 33

Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

Data: 02/10/2002

Disclaimer: Eles não pertencem a mim, pertencem a FOX, ao Chris Carter e a 1013 production. Mas as idéias são minhas, nem adianta querer roubar, sou muito possessiva com as minhas idéias, mas posso emprestar se vier pedir com jeitinho.

Publicação: Se olhar, gostar e quiser levar para o seu site leve, mas me avise, por favor, sempre gosto de saber por onde minhas crias andam.

Classificação: É livre. Shipper, MSR.

Spoiler: São tantas emoções, digo, tantos episódios. Mas acho que isso ocorreu lá pela 6ª temporada. DIGO SEXTA! OUVIRAM BEM?

Sinopse: Scully ao ler o seu diário em uma noite de insônia, ela começa a analisar a sua situação.

Nota 1: A principio eu pensei em não começar com uma musica, mas me lembrei uma musica da Des'ree, por fim Mariah Carey (não me matem ainda), eu não gosto muito da pessoa, mas tem certas musicas delas que são boas, então eu pensei, vi que a fic se encaixava na musica, ou a musica se encaixava na fic, vocês escolhem a ordem, então resolvi colocar, mas tem outra lá na frente, da magnífica Sheryl Crow. Mande seu feed.

Nota 2: Duvidas, afirmações, reclamações, orações, preces, teses, confissões, audições, animações e etc: Mandem e-mail, isso ajuda. Obrigada aqueles poucos porém sinceros que sempre mandam um recadinho, um apoio, nem que seja pra dizer que a fonte utilizada, ou a cor, ou até o titulo é bonitinho. Mas obrigada aqueles que me chamam de sádica, eu também adoro vocês. Muito obrigado!

**Kissing You**

**Des'ree**

Pride can stand

A thousand trials

The strong will never fall

But watching stars

Without you

My soul cried

Heaving heart

Is full of pain

On the aching

Cause I'm kissing you

I'm kissing you

Touch me deep

Pure and true

Gift to me, forever

Cause I'm kissing you

I'm kissing you

Where are you now

Where are you now

I need you

Cause I'm kissing you

I'm kissing you

Beijando Você 

Orgulhava-se esperando

Mil testes

A força nunca diminuirá

Mas vendo as estrelas

Sem você

Minha alma chora

Casando o coração

Cheio de dor

Na realidade

Motivando eu beijar você

Eu beijar você

Tocando me fundo

Puro e verdadeiro

Doado pra mim, sempre

Motivando eu beijar você

Eu beijar você

Onde está você agora

Onde está você agora

Eu preciso de você

Motivando eu beijar você

Eu beijar você

_Apenas Uma Noite_

**Washington D.C.**

**10:35 AM**

A mulher ruiva entra calmamente na sala do porão, sentando-se na cadeira e começando a abrir as correspondências, o contra-cheque recebe um olhar de desgosto, o de Mulder ela separa para o lado. Ela tem quase certeza que certamente o desgosto dele seria maior devido ao desconto dos atrasos. As indefectíveis malas-diretas perderam sua atenção, até que ela encontra o envelope creme, ao abrir ela lê calmamente o conteúdo escrito em letras trabalhadas.

De repente um homem irrompe pela porta, com uma cara não tão satisfeita e revolta cintilava em seus olhos verdes. Ela olha já sabendo o que viria e fala calmamente.

Olá Mulder! Pronto para alimentar mais a sua revolta?

Sem brincadeiras Scully, já não basta ter 1 hora e meia de Skinner me repreendendo sobre os meus tantos atrasos do ano, dizendo que passei mais tempo preso no transito do que produzindo, ao contrario da minha parceira blá blá blá. – fala o homem impaciente.

Isso é por que ainda não viu o seu cheque que não deve estar animador.

Sem comentários. – fala ele que de repente é pego pelo papel na mão dela e aponta – O que é isso?

Ah! É o convite do Bureau para a festa de final de ano, alguns apostam que o agente MacJonson vai ganhar de novo. – fala distraída – A sorte é que não tem o de pior agente, não é Mulder?

Essa festa é um tédio, a única que enfrentei em todo meu período de Bureau quase me matou ou eu quase me matei, não me lembro ao certo, fiz questão de esquece-la.

Eu sei, todo ano falo que seria uma boa saída para amenizar sua imagem diante da diretoria, mas você não me escuta.

Scully, fale-me a verdade, você só vai por causa do vinho. – Fala irônico.

E dos excelentes pares para dança. – Responde na mesma moeda.

Não sabia que você dançava.

Se duvidar Mulder você nem acredita que eu seja uma mulher. Mas aviso logo, perdi minhas esperanças, cansei, como já passei 5 anos tentando, acho que já é o bastante.

Talvez eu apareça.

E talvez eu comece acreditar em homenzinhos verdes.

Quando é?

Daqui a duas semanas.

Aonde?

Na cobertura do Village Building.

Hum! A cada ano que passa nossos salários diminuem, os contribuintes pagam mais e as festas ficam melhores.

Mulder o seu salário é o único que diminui, se você resolvesse ser mais pontual veria isso. – fala ela guardando o convite na gaveta.

Detalhes.

Enquanto você cuida deste "detalhe" que esta sobre a mesa eu vou tirar umas cópias. – Ela fala dando ênfase na palavra "detalhe".

Ela sai da sala deixando Mulder com uma grande cara de poucos amigos.

**Washington**

**1 Semana Depois**

Ele estava sentado concentrado em seu serviço, quando de repente é retirado de seus pensamentos pela movimentação de Scully, ele ergue a cabeça encontrando uma Scully apressada arrumando as suas coisas, ele pergunta calmamente:

Já vai sair?

Sim. Por que?

Mas não é você que fala sobre pontualidade, compromisso com os horários e o serviço que se tem para fazer.

Sim. E?

Saindo ao meio-dia você quer me provar que acredita nesses preceitos piamente.

Quanta falta de desinformação, parceiro. Todos os agentes terão que cumprir apenas meio expediente, pois não se lembra que hoje é a festa. – Fala calmamente.

E você aproveitando essa bela desculpa para escapar do serviço.

Não, Mulder. Aproveito para ter uma vida normal. Fazer o que toda mulher faz, ir a um salão de beleza para fazer as unhas e arrumar o cabelo, pegar meu vestido na loja. Por mais estranho que pareça, eu ainda sou uma mulher. – fala séria porem mordaz.

Obrigado pela informação, querida. – Devolve na mesma moeda.

Ela coloca a bolsa no ombro, mas quando vai pegar o sobretudo ele fala:

E por acaso já tem companhia?

Não. Pois não preciso de nenhuma. – Ela se vira para ele – Neste aspecto eu desisti de que seja normal.

Mas, por que não vai com outra pessoa. – Fala confuso.

Por que se não leu o convite, creio que certamente não o leu, o convite é para os parceiros, então eu vou só. Pois não sou nem do alto escalão e nem do setor burocrático que pode levar até a família.

Vou pensar, talvez eu possa aparecer.

Não vou acreditar, por que sei que não vai.

Por que diz... – Ele tenta falar, mas é cortado.

Até segunda, Mulder. – Fala saindo da sala.

Até segunda, Scully.

Ele tem apenas como resposta uma sala vazia.

**Village Building**

**22:00 PM**

A musica orquestrada enchia o lugar, ela entra com seu ar sempre calmo, usando seu belo vestido preto longo, com finas alças, mas de cortes sérios na frente e bastante tentadores atrás. Mas nada que pudesse chamar atenção ou provocar uma comoção. Cabelos presos pra cima com algumas mechas rebeldes tentando fugir, ela estava vestida de uma forma que não se encontra no trabalho, era uma noite de gala, ela fez jus a isso.

Ela observa todas as mesas dispostas em torno do grande salão, as mesas tinham grandes arcos ao seu lado, fechados com grandes folhas de vidro, destes arcos poderia ver quase toda Washington e bem a baixo do edifício o Memorial Jefferson, o grande lago que há diante dele, dava pra ver ao fundo o Memorial Washington, a Casa Branca e o Capitólio.

Ela encontra a sua mesa e caminha lentamente até ela, vendo um rosto conhecido nele, abrindo um discreto sorriso se aproxima e fala:

Agente Santiago. – Fala séria porem zombeteira.

Dana. Quanto tempo. Como vai você, menina? – Pergunta efusiva.

Vou bem e você? – Scully pergunta enquanto senta.

Eu vou bem, este é o meu mais novo parceiro, David Rodrigues. – Fala ela apontando para o moreno com traços latinos, um homem muito bonito e atraente.

Prazer Dana Scully. – Fala ela esticando a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

O prazer é meu. – Fala beijando a costa da mão educadamente, depois se vira para a sua acompanhante e fala – Alephia vou até o toalete, vai querer algo do bar?

Sim. Um whisky, por favor, bastante gelo. – Fala calmamente.

Ok. Com licença.

O homem se retira da mesa deixando apenas as duas mulheres.

Não me diga Alephia que... – Fala Scully totalmente abismada.

É claro que sim. Eu não deixaria um homem destes fugir.

Mas é seu parceiro.

Não me culpe por ingenuidade. A única ingênua aqui é você, a agência toda comenta que você tem algo com seu parceiro, quando eu sei que na verdade não tem coragem ou não é mulher suficiente pra ter. – Ela fala com sua peculiar franqueza – É nestas horas que agradeço minha mãe por não ter me criado tão estóica quanto você.

Mas somos apenas amigos. O problema é que a agência adora ficar criando historinha quando vê agentes homens e mulheres trabalhando juntos.

Historinha? Por favor, Dana. Comentam até que o estranho não anda mais tão estranho.

Quem afirmou isso está completamente enganado.

Enganado? O homem agora tem horário de almoço, joga basquete com os outros agentes do FBI, não anda mais morando no Hoover, diminuiu o número de ocorrências na ficha, só os atrasos, mas isso é praxe, não anda mais dando dor de cabeça para os diretores como dava antes, suas viagens ao congresso diminuíram. Alguns até dizem que a obsessão por homenzinhos verdes diminuiu.

Não notei nada disso.

Por que é estúpida ou não quer ver.

Ele ainda é o bom e velho, Mulder. Veja se esta aqui, nesta mesa. Não esta.

Não, mas acho que ele ameaçou vir, pois nunca vi você vir para esse jantar tão arrumada.

Ele não ameaçou vir, por favor, Alephia. Você está começando a ver coisas aonde não tem, isso pode ser perigoso. – Fala ela escondendo o rubor.

O parceiro de Alephia volta com um copo de Whisky e ele fala para elas na mesa.

Se não se importa agente Scully, gostaria de me emprestar ela um pouco?

Não, de forma alguma. – fala sorrindo.

Então, aceita dançar?

Sim.

Alephia levanta-se e vai para o salão com o Agente Rodrigues. Scully dá um longo suspiro enquanto observa a paisagem pelas grandes janelas, via a chuva do inicio de outono cair lentamente sobre a cidade, estava pensativa, desligada do mundo. Até que seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo garçom que pergunta:

Bebida senhorita?

Sim, vinho tinto, por favor.

Aqui está senhorita. – Fala o garçom servindo.

Obrigada. – Agradece acenando com a cabeça.

De nada.

O garçom se retira deixando-a sozinha mais uma vez. Ela resolve levantar da mesa e aproximar-se mais da janela, então fitava a cidade a baixo dos seus pés enquanto tomava calmamente o seu vinho, seu olhar era vazio e inexpressivo. Outra vez ela é arrancada de seus pensamentos por uma voz serena e calma perto de si:

Pensativa, agente Scully.

Ela vira incrédula:

Mulder. Não esperava vê-lo por aqui. – Fala surpresa

Digamos que esta festa parecia mais atraente do que meu apartamento.

Qualquer coisa é mais atraente que ele, Mulder.

Pensei que nunca veria essa cena. Agente Scully entregue aos deleites da vida.

Eu sou humana.

E entediada pelo que vejo.

Por que diz isso?

Como uma festa destas e você olhando a paisagem.

Fiquei admirada com a vista.

Bem. Não era isso que parecia.

Você não acha que está concluindo coisas de mais?

Bem, pararei de concluir se você sentar-se comigo na mesa, eu acompanha-la no vinho e conversarmos como duas pessoas normais.

Essa eu pagaria para ver. – Ela fala enquanto caminhando para a mesa.

Veremos. – Fala ele sorrindo – Poderia me esperar e eu vou até o bar pegar uma bebida pra mim.

Ok.

Ele faz um sinal de afirmativo e some em meio as pessoas, enquanto isso, das pessoas que ocupavam o salão surge Alephia e senta-se na mesa, já falando:

Admita agora que não consegue me enganar.

Sem comentários.

Admita também que eu acertei.

Não vai retirar uma declaração de mim.

Mas eu vi, você conseguiu colocar um belo smoking no Estranho, conseguiu também fazer ele vir a essa festa, conseguiu fazer ele dá aquele sorriso, eu vi tudo.

Acho que está imaginando.

Ou você está tentando me enganar ou você está tentando se enganar.

Nenhuma das opções. Somos apenas bons e velhos amigos.

E você é uma boa e velha estúpida. Acorda Dana! Será que toda a agência notou e menos você.

Intrigas.

Intrigas? Você é idiota? Você babando por ele é intriga? Ele por você também? Está mais do que na cara, só é cego quem não vê, neste caso é você. Pois consegue não vê o tempão que ele ficou conversando com o Diretor Assistente Skinner, mas babando por você.

Você tem um modo tão interessante de expor as coisas, querida. – Fala irônica.

Você consegue ser tão estúpida, amiguinha. – Responde no mesmo troco.

Quer ver uma coisa? Assim que essa taça terminar ele vai lhe convidar pra dançar, se ele for bem previsível, ele deve ter pedido para daqui a pouco o DJ colocar uma música que certamente lembra você.

E você nesta hora descobriu que estava sonhando.

Aposta quanto?

Esquece.

Esquece mesmo, por que vou me retirar desta mesa e procurar meu amante latino. – Fala ela saindo enquanto via Mulder se aproximar.

Mulder aproxima-se e senta-se à mesa perguntando:

Quem era Scully?

Uma amiga minha de academia a Alephia. Alephia Santiago.

Por que ela saiu tão apressada? Será que era medo de mim por causa da minha reputação?

Não, certamente era medo de perder o namorado dela pela reputação dele.

Mas não eram só parceiros que deveriam vir para essa festa?

Ainda é.

Então ela tem algo com o parceiro dela?

Bem mais que algo.

E a agência?

Acho que não liga. Soube que eles têm uma alta taxa de resolução de casos. Deve ser por isso que não se importam.

Ah sim.

País da Liberdade.

Ele fita a taça dela que estava seca e fala indeciso:

Deseja dançar?

Hãn? – Ela é tomada pelo espanto.

Dançar, Scully. Quer?

Tem certeza que é você, Mulder?

Vamos lá, Scully. Não acredito que virá a uma festa desta ficar sentada conversando com seu parceiro maluco.

Será que dançar com ele agravaria tudo?

Experimente primeiro para saber.

Ele estende o braço convidativo, ela pega a mão dele e caminha para o salão e começa a dançar com ele timidamente um ritmo dos anos 70, uma espécie de Twist, mas a musica termina e uma bem lenta começa, ela olha assustada para tudo, pensando que onde Alephia estivesse estaria vendo ela com um sorriso vitorioso, ela sendo a imbecil da história.

Ele oferece a mão para ela, um pouco tímida, ela aceita. Ele aproxima-se lentamente e cola seu corpo no dela, leva uma mão até o inicio da costa, na região lombar e uma das mãos em um dos ombros dela, ela o segue, levando uma mão até um dos ombros dele e a outra até o meio da costa, eles fitam os olhos um do outros e começam a se balançar lentamente, enquanto isso a música enchia o lugar e os seus ouvidos, ela resolveu seguir o conselho de Alephia e ouvir a letra, ainda mais quando detectou que era de ¹Sheryl Crow, umas de suas cantoras favoritas, seus sentidos ficaram alerta.

Venha pra mim agora

Coloque suas mãos em mim

Mesmo que seja mentira

Diga que tudo ficará bem

Eu acreditarei.

Estou partida ao meio

Sei que me deseja

E só volto para casa

Quando me sinto tão só

Mas eu acredito.

Que nem tudo será

Como você acha que deve ser

Quando tento acertar as coisas

O mundo desaba sobre mim

Por favor, diga que,

Não vai desistir de mim

Eu acreditarei.

Eu acreditarei.

Abra a porta

E mostre seu rosto esta noite

Eu sei que é verdade

Ninguém me cura como você

E você tem a chave.

Nunca mais

Vou me afastar de você

Sinto-me tão mal esta noite

Mas seu amor é bom

E eu acredito.

Que nem tudo será

Como você acha que deve ser

Quando tento acertar as coisas

O mundo desaba sobre mim

Por favor, diga que,

Não vai desistir de mim

E eu acreditarei.

Eu acreditarei.

E eu acreditarei.

**Apartamento de Dana Scully**

**Georgetown, Maryland**

**2:45 AM**

Um carro para diante do prédio de tijolos, Mulder estava no volante com alguns vinhos além da conta na cabeça, Scully um pouco mais sóbria que ele. Ela resolve começar:

Bem, acho que estou entregue. Foi muito bom ter aparecido.

É, acho que essa é a primeira festa boa que vou ao Bureau.

Eu também. – Fala sem graça.

Acho que foi a companhia. – Fala fitando-a intensamente.

Pode ser. – Fala mais desconsertada ainda.

Adorei essa noite. – Fala calmamente sem tirar os olhos dela.

Que bom. – Responde fitando-o, mas sua voz mostrava sua timidez.

Acho que não falei sobre isso, mas você me surpreendeu, você estava linda. – Leva uma mão até o rosto dela. – Ainda está linda, como nunca a vi antes.

Acho melhor eu ir. – Ela tenta sair, mas ele fixa o rosto dela.

Desculpa. – Mostrando um certo temor na voz.

Ela fica parada fitando-o sem compreende-lo, ele a fita por um longo tempo, até que lentamente se aproxima, tocando os lábios dela com os seus, ela fecha os olhos sentindo o toque calmo e delicado dos lábios dele. Por um momento perdendo noção do mundo a sua volta Scully se entrega aos sentimentos, sentindo o beijo se aprofundar, até que ao sentir a mão dele viajando pela lateral do seu corpo, acorda do torpor e afasta-se rapidamente, confusa.

Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Você bebeu, isso não é certo.

Mas, Scully...

Já era tarde de mais, ela já tinha saído do carro, caminhando rapidamente para o prédio, sentia suas pernas bambas, sua mente confusa, uma confusão de sentimentos. Ela sentia-se maravilhosa pelos momentos passados ao lado dele aquela noite, mas horrivelmente confusa pelos acontecimentos. Sorria, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a angustia do seu peito.

Ele fitava tristemente o prédio dela. Quando teve coragem para enfrentar tudo, dar um passo decisivo, ela foge, some, escapa por entre seus dedos, mas pelo menos ele sabia que havia um sentimento ao seu favor naquele coração.

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_Na minha solitária insônia à noite_

_Se é errado amar você_

_Então meu coração apenas não me deixa ser correta_

_Porque eu me afoguei em você_

_E eu não vou me sair bem_

_Sem você ao meu lado_

_Eu daria tudo de mim_

_Para ter_

_Apenas mais uma noite com você_

_Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir_

_Seu corpo junto ao meu_

_Porque eu não posso continuar_

_Vivendo na memória da nossa música_

_Eu daria tudo de mim_

_Pelo seu amor esta noite_

_Querido, você não pode me sentir?_

_Imaginando que estou olhando nos seus olhos_

_Eu posso te ver claramente_

_Vivo em minha mente_

_E você ainda está tão longe_

_Como uma estrela distante_

_Eu estou te desejando esta noite_

_Eu daria tudo de mim_

_Para ter_

_Apenas mais uma noite com você_

_Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir_

_Seu corpo junto ao meu_

_Porque eu não posso continuar_

_Vivendo na memória da nossa música_

_Eu daria tudo de mim_

_Pelo seu amor esta noite_

**Fim**

_Agradecimentos: _Queria agradecer a Ba e a Celuzia que aturaram meu mau humor no Encontro de Arquivo X, que me deram apoio no sábado lá no Parque Residência, principalmente a Ba, que ficou trocando mensagens pelo celular até umas 2 horas na sexta e no sábado. Agradeço as meninas do Fórum da Edna: a Jô, Edna, Carmem, Déia, Carol, Lu e as demais. Mandar beijos para o pessoal do CIRBE que sem saber me deram algumas sugestões, a paciente Help, o Mudinho, a Gilly e as outras. Também tem o povo da Estação Gênesis, as Luluzinhas (Tati, Márcia, Juliana, Milla e Lia).

Mais beijos para o papai Neto e a mamãe Karol, as pessoas da sala do Terra de Arquivo X, o Matheus que atura minhas crises existências e carências afetivas como um grande amigo, as garotas da UNAMA (Lia, Luana e Andrezza) que fizeram o trabalho para eu poder ir ao encontro, o mais assustador é que ainda me colocaram como Diretora (só pra quem pode!). Um enorme beijo para o pessoal que ler minha fic e manda e-mails, mesmo que seja para dizer o quanto odiou.

Queria agradecer principalmente a minha família, as pessoas que andam me ajudando, ao Alfredo que eu amo, que mesmo sendo noromo (isso eu nunca vou me convencer) resolveu ler esta fanfic, obrigada pelo apoio, eu terminarei a trilogia Amor de Mãe, assim que terminar meu período de provas eu farei isso. Também devo agradecer por que em parte você ajudou nesta fic.

Queria agradecer até aqueles que complicam a vida dos eXcers com suas briguinhas infantis. Mundinho pequeno, agente acaba sabendo das pessoas que perdem tempo falando mal de nós ou falando mal dos outros (leia-se Chiquinha, a garota abusada), então enquanto muitos brigam e perdem tempo com intrigas (não é Chiquinha), eu não perdi tempo e terminei essa fic. Obrigada para aqueles que leram até aqui.

Beijos X,

Julia.

_Belém, 02 de Outubro de 2002._


End file.
